


naps and high places dont mix well

by ayyyynon (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Platonic Relationships, [dabs in fears], first hermitcraft fic yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ayyyynon
Summary: Xisuma had planned only resting there for a little while. He was excited to go back to working on one of his projects, finally freed from the exhausting process of fixing glitches. However, he could his eyelids slowly grow heavier and heavier, starting to slip closed against his own will. Soon his head was slowly drooping, chin drifting down to his chest. Maybe, he reasoned as he felt himself get tugged into unconsciousness, a little nap wouldn't be so bad…Then he was falling.
Relationships: Xisumavoid & Docm77
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	naps and high places dont mix well

Xisuma was tired.

Now, this was nothing new. Admin duties and general projects took up a lot of his time, and led to many late nights. While fixing the issues, he had barely gotten any sleep, and he was _exhausted._ But he couldn't sleep, he still had so many things to do!

The past month had been filled with Admin duties. Chunks not loading, things glitching out, lighting not working, redstone that should work not working. It wasn't anything unusual, just regular glitching. It was strange that they all happened at the same time, but even that wasn't unusual.

So the entirety of the past week, Xisuma had been working on bug fixing 

And the week before that...the same thing. Qnd the week before that? The same thing. And the week before that, you get the idea. The bugs with the lightning and redstone had been easy, but the chunk glitches had not. He had struggled with the strange chunk errors for the entire month, and finally found a perma-fix (at least, he hoped it was one).

After he had finished the Admin duties, which had taken up all of his free time, Xisuma had immediately jumped into working on his projects, mainly building up IDEA.

Should he rest? Probably. In fact, definitely. He had pulled several all-nighters and stayed up into the early morning working on the bugs, often forgetting to eat or drink. So he should definitely rest for at least a few days to get his energy back up. However, was he going to? Absolutely not.

Working on IDEA and all of his other projects was amazing fun, but involved a lot of long days and nights that, coupled with his already messed up sleep schedule resulted in Xisuma practically becoming nocturnal. 

You see, Xisuma was _not_ a morning person. He was quite actually a night owl, and played off his staying up ridiculously late working on projects due to losing track of time, not getting much sleep or just pulling an all nighter (whether intentional or not) as waking up at the crack of dawn.

A long time ago, before he had fully taken over Admin duties, he truly _had_ been a morning person. Waking early let him spend more time doing what he loved.

But his days of being a morning person were over, because now Xisuma had to war with himself to not stay in bed for five more minutes, because he was so tired from overworking himself all of the time that actually falling asleep for a decent length of time made his body realize how tired he was.

And sure, it wasn't healthy by any definition of the word, but Xisuma couldn't take a break, he had so many responsibilities. His fellow Hermits were his friends and if they had an issue or a problem he couldn't decline, he had to help them.

Well, he couldn't take a break except for _now._ Now was a good time to take a little break.

Currently, he was on top of his Sweetberry farm in Tower bay, diamond armor and gear scattered around him as he leaned against his palms, watching the sun slowly paint the sky pink with morning light. He slowly kicked his dangling feet back and forth as he stared out into the horizon.

A cool breeze washed against his exposed face, helmet resting in his lap as he appreciated the morning atmosphere.

He didn't usually ever take his helmet off (or any of his armor, really, the last world he had done that in had...not ended well) but today he had wanted to feel the sun warming his face, even if it was just for a little bit.

The morning was a great time of day. Despite how tired he always was in the morning, Xisuma had always loved it. There was something about watching the sun rise, casting a warm glow over everything, and hearing all of the animals slowly wake from their slumber. It was nice and quiet, and he tried his best to enjoy it while it lasted. Many Hermits were known to have late nights, but none of them woke this early (or stayed up this late). It gave him freedom to relax from the stresses of everyday life.

Xisuma had planned only resting there for a little while. He was excited to go back to working on one of his projects, finally freed from the exhausting process of fixing glitches. However, he could his eyelids slowly grow heavier and heavier, starting to slip closed against his own will. Soon his head was slowly drooping, chin drifting down to his chest. Maybe, he reasoned as he felt himself get tugged into unconsciousness, a little nap wouldn't be so bad…

Then he was falling. 

Xisuma's eyes snapped open, shriek torn from his mouth. His heart racing leaped into his throat, terror flooding his veins as he plummeted to the ground. His arms flailed uselessly as he fell, and as the ground raced closer he tried to slow his fall except he didn't have his Elytra on him like and _idiot_ and he was going to hit the ground and experience the excruciating pain of hitting the ground and dieing-

Suddenly, a weight crashed into him, knocking the breath out of him and sending him careening to the side. Xisuma inhaled sharply, coughing, breaths coming in ragged. His head spun from the sudden change in direction and his heart was pounding painfully in his chest, terror still freezing his veins and a lump burned in his throat. The wind whistled past him as he flew to the side, and he could hear his heart in his ears.

Xisuma fought to get his breathing in control as he came to a slow stop, but tears pricked the back of his eyes and he couldn't stop thinking about how quickly the ground had come up and how he could have died and probably would have lost all of his stuff and how painful hitting the ground from that height would have been-

Xisuma wasn't aware he had dug his fingers into his hair and buried his face into his knees until someone's hands gently tugged his finger free. Xisuma gasped, tears starting to stream down his face as he trembled, the shock finally wearing off as he finally processed how close of a call that had been, how he had nearly _died_ -

Xisuma sobbed, cursing himself for being such an _idiot_ and taking his Elyta off, and why was he even freaking out in the first place, he would have respawned anyways!

In the back of his mind, he recognized that death being impermanent didn't make it any less scary, and he had every right to spooked, in his panic muddled mind he could only think about how stupid he was being, he was the calm and collect one, he couldn't be freaking out-

"Xisuma," a voice broke through his thoughts, and Xisuma became aware of arms wrapping around him, and focused on that, trying to ground himself admidist his racing thoughts. "It's okay," they whispered, and Xisuma tucked his face into their shoulder, forcing himself not to worry about who they were or just how vulnerable he was in this moment. He only focused on the weight on his back and the warmth of the embrace.

He didn't know how long it took him before he finally got his breathing under control and finally stopped shaking, but eventually his cries quieted and his heart finally slowed down.

Xisuma drew in a deep breath, shifting in place slightly and feeling very, very embarrassed. Now that he could finally think clearly, he couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of how he had reacted.

"Xisuma?" the person asked.

"D-Doc?" he asked in response. 

"Hey," Doc said softly. "You good?"

Xisuma hesitated, before reluctantly shaking his head. His heartbeat was still faster than normal, and he could feel the remnants of his panic. To add to that, he was absolutely _exhausted._

"That's fine," Doc assured him, hand gently carefully carding through his hair. "Falling from that height is pretty scary."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Xisuma whispered. "I know I'm usually calm and collect but-"

"Hey, hey, don't sweat it, man," Doc interrupted gently, "We all get a little panicky sometimes. Just because you're the Admin or are usually calm doesn't mean you're immune to getting scared. Plus, Demise _is_ going on."

Xisuma managed a weak chuckle. "I suppose so." He couldn't help but feel a little bit of doubt, but...Doc had a point. He couldn't hold himself to a higher standard than the others. 

Xisuma let out a jaw cracking yawn, and Doc laughed. 

"When was the last time you slept, dude?" Doc asked. Xisuma let out a low groan in response, and Doc shifted him back to inspect his face. "You have massive bags under your eyes! Seriously, man, have you slept at _all_ recently?"

Xisuma blinked at him, his moment of clarity from his panic replaced with exhaustion and the fact that he currently didn't have his helmet on escaped him.

"Not really," he finally said. Doc's eyes narrowed, brows furrowing in concern. 

"You need to sleep more, man," Doc scolded, scooping him into his arms and standing up.

"Hypocrite," Xisuma muttered tiredly as Doc began to walk, letting his eyes slip close and not bothering to look where they were going. 

"You got me there," Doc admitted, "But you are always telling me I should sleep more, which makes you a hypocrite too."

"Oh." Xisuma yawned. "I s'pose that's true. I don'need to sleep now though. Got lots of things to do."

"No, you need to sleep, X," Doc insisted, gently setting him down on a soft material that he recognized as a bed. Xisuma let out a mumbled protest, but he couldn't deny how tired he was, and the pillow was very soft….

Xisuma could feel sleep start to pull him under, and he didn't have the energy to respond when Doc openly laughed at him.

"Sleep well, man," Doc said.

And, for once, Xisuma did.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing hermitcraft fanfiction so im a little scared to post this in fear of it being terrible but i hopenit wasn't too bad!! also i apologize if they are ooc im but a dumbass asdfghjkl


End file.
